


Forming new relationships

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad sight, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Established Fellcest, Failed Teleportation, Half-Blindness, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt soul, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Resets, Insomnia, M/M, Magic Deprivation, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Narcolepsy, Nearly falling down, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Verbal Abuse, Past Violence, Poor Comic, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resets, Sans Has Night Terrors, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Sleep Deprivation, Sobbing, Social Anxiety, Unconsciousness, Various other sleep disorders, falling down - Freeform, loss of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The story of how the three dorks started dating.... It's not a happy story. Prepare forANGST!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not satisfied with the title...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Comic let out a sigh as he laid awake on his bed. He had been having awful night terrors as of late and didn't know how to deal with the insomnia that brought him. He shifted slightly, making his blanket rustle slightly and glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He groaned quietly as he saw the time and dropped back into his original position. The blindingly bright letters spelled out that it was one a.m. Still eight more hours to go before he could 'wake up' without seeming suspicious. He rubbed his eye sockets, focusing his hazy eye lights. He couldn't do this anymore. The short skeleton sat up, blinking slowly. He slid out of his bed, briefly upset that under the covers it was so much warmer. His bare feet made a slight clacking sound as they hit the ground. Comic slowly made his way to the kitchen, sneaking down the stairs and headed straight for the refrigerator. He opened the fridge, blinking blearily at the bright light and got himself a bottle of ketchup. He closed the door and walked to the couch, almost collapsing on the fluffy piece of furniture. Comic let out a sigh, taking a small, listless sip from the bottle. Even the ketchup seemed to taste stale. He put the bottle onto the table, trying to hold the tears that were collecting at the corners of his eye sockets at bay. He ultimately lost the fight as a sob tore its way from his ribcage, the tears spilling over to run down his cheek bones. He felt fucking awful. He knew it was wrong to be in love with someone in a relationship but to be in love with two people in a relationship with each other? And imagining to be with them both? That was fucking sick! How could he ever think something like that?! Every time when Red and Edge did something together, instead of being happy for his _friends_ he was jealous! He should be supportive of their relationship! Not fantasising about joining them! He was such a sick, perverted freak! Comic let out a small sob, curling in on himself. He drew up his legs to protect his aching soul and hugged them, his skull sinking onto his knees. He wasn't worth it. He sure as hell wouldn't deserve even one of them, how could he think the two would ever love him. His breath hitched as he heard the sound of a door opening and quickly teleported back into his room.

Comic screwed up the landing, thumping onto the floor with a loud thud that was sure to alert everyone in the house. He let out a small groan as he felt his surroundings spin around him, his eye magic flickering out, leaving him blind and helpless. His soul pulsed weakly, trying to keep him living, trying to give him a reason to stay alive but it came up with blanks, only reminding him of his failures and everything bad that had ever happened to him. The resets, how he was not strong enough to save his brother again and again and then, suddenly, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy!

"mn..." Comic groaned softly, his skull pulsing with pain as he slowly came to. His eye sockets were blank, leaving him nearly blind even though they were open. He was faintly aware of talking nearby and closed his eye sockets again, trying to clear out the fog that was coating his mind. Where was he? What had happened? Why did he feel like shit? Comic let out a huff as more and more unanswered questions swirled around in his skull, pressing against the bone uncomfortably. A big hand on his shoulder made him flinch, his soul flickering in distress. His eye lights materialised quickly, way too fast and sent a spike of pain through his skull. He ignored the headache to the best of his abilities and stared up at the person touching him. It was Edge.

"Are you okay?" Edge inquired quietly, his face showing open concern. Papyrus and Red who had been discussing something in the background looked at them, relief washing over their faces at seeing him awake. Comic quickly thought about the question. He wasn't okay at all but he was a great liar.

"i think so..." He mumbled, sounding exhausted. That was not what he had wanted to say but he felt so dizzy and the close proximity to his crush made him feel weird. Edge frowned. Comic noticed that Red and Papyrus had walked over to them, the three other skeletons now practically surrounding him.

"you don't look so good..." Red noted. Yep. Comic knew he looked like shit. His eye sockets had dark rings under them and his eye lights looked grey and hazy instead of the normal focused bright white that noticed everything going on around him. His soul hurt. Suppressing your emotions, especially important and strong ones like love tended to hurt, if not crack a soul. He flinched as someone snapped their fingers in front of his face, drawing him out of his thoughts. The skeleton was confused for a second before he saw the worried faces of his housemates. He dimly noticed that Papyrus had left, leaving him alone in the room with his two crushes.

"y.. yeah?" Comic asked, not quite able to read their faces as his vision was blurred. Red huffed slightly.

"paps told us about your... interest in us." Red mentioned almost casually but there was a small tone of panic underneath it that made Comic pause. Normally he would have just ran away but he hesitated. His hesitation was punished by a hand landing on his shoulder - Edge's hand - preventing him from teleporting. He let out a sigh, knowing he was now doomed to listen to the very thing that would probably break his soul which was already fragile from everything that had happened to him.

"and...?" Comic prompted as the uncomfortable, tense silence he had only then noticed continued to stretch between the two parties.

"um.. w.. we were... we were th-thinking... um... ah... w-we..." Red stammered nervously, his cheek bones turning tomato red. Comic felt confused. Edge smiled softly, laying a hand on the shorter's shoulder. The latter looked up with a helpless expression.

"We were thinking... if you would like to... join us..." Edge proposed, his voice more quiet than normal. Comic felt as if he had been hit by a brick, panic clear in his face. Was this a joke? Were they making fun of him? ... Were they serious...? He stared at them, absolutely baffled, not able to get a single of the words and questions that were swirling inside his skull out.

"y-you don't have to!!" Red added quickly, frantically trying to salvage the situation.

"uh..." Was the only thing he managed to get out, his face slightly blue.

".. w-what...?" Comic asked, sure that he must've misheard.

"you want to date _me_?" Comic inquired, empathising the me as if it was something terrible. Red and Edge both gave a quick but firm nod.

"me? the pathetic one hp lazybones who can't do a single thing by himself? the skeleton who fucks up everything he touches and screws up every chance he gets?" Comic ranted, his self-deprecation very visible now. Comic didn't know wether he should laugh or cry at the cruel prank the two other skeletons were clearly pulling. He opted for laughing. It was a sad sound, really.

"haha! for a second there you nearly got me!" Comic confessed, the sound of his crazed laughter filling the room.

"it's just cruel. giving me hope and then squashing it!" Comic shouted hysterically, practically howling with laughter. He flinched as two pairs of arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. He didn't protest as he was pulled onto Edge's lap, faintly noting it as such. The only thing he did was stop making that obnoxious, soul-wretching sound. He started sobbing, clinging tightly to the taller's body, the hysteria making him blank out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy!

When he came to he was wrapped into a warm blanket cocoon. He opened his eye sockets slowly, the amount of sleep he had gotten without having a nightmare making his eye magic more stable. He focused onto the two figures talking to each other quietly on the smaller couch. Red and Edge. Everything he had experienced had probably been another nightmare. But then his magic wouldn't be stable...

"comic!" Red exclaimed happily.

"What happened back there?" Edge asked worriedly. Comic shrugged slightly. He didn't even know what had happened.

"oh... um... i think you two were telling me a joke..." Comic mumbled quietly, staring at the floor, soul-wretching sadness written on his face.

"no you dork. we're serious." Red explained. Comic's skull turned into their direction so fast there was a small crack. The short skeleton winced, rubbing his cervical vertebrae with a pained expression. It couldn't cover the surprise.

"w-what...?" He asked quietly. Red huffed slightly and then there were teeth clanking against Comic's, kissing him. He flinched slightly, the physical contact setting off all his alarms but he ignored them, the kiss more than an ideal distraction. He pressed himself against the shorter slightly, returning the kiss. When the shorter skeleton tried to hold him he flinched and drew back, shuddering slightly.

"um.. so you were serious...?" Comic asked doubtfully. Both of the other skeletons nodded though they looked vaguely concerned.

"... oh..." Comic mumbled. He knew he should be overjoyed but somehow he wasn't. Maybe it was because he knew that if they were serious they'd leave him in less than two weeks.

"that's... great..." He spoke, trying to gather up some enthusiasm. It didn't work. Comic let out an involuntary sniffle, his breath hitching on a sob. He buried his face into his hands, crying quietly. It seemed like the second he allowed himself to feel more than apathy his wall had finally broken down. He felt incredibly happy but also so, so hopeless.

"shit." Red cursed quietly. Comic didn't protest as he was pulled onto Edge's lap again, his ribcage pressed against the taller's. He let out a sob as he buried his face into his brother's edgy double's shirt, shaking slightly in the taller's hold. Red wrapped his arms around him from behind him, holding him close.

"Shh... Everything's alright..." Edge soothed, his normally firm and commanding voice now a soothing murmur. Comic felt tears roll down his cheek bones, dripping onto the taller. He was being a nuisance again...

"m sorry!" He wailed, his façade crumpling completely. Red and Edge exchanged a worried glance which went completely unnoticed by Comic who squeezed his eye sockets shut, wiping at them furiously, trying to get rid of the annoying tears.

"s-sorry.." Comic sobbed, giving up on trying to wipe away his tears.

"i.. i'm so pathetic..." He whimpered and tried to pull away, sure that the others didn't want to deal with this. Comic looked up when the arms around him tightened, letting out a small gasp.

"you're not pathetic, comic." Red murmured. Comic thought differently but maybe, just maybe, it was okay to believe the other. He buried his face into the taller skeleton's shirt again, letting out a quiet sniffle.

"th-thank you..." Comic mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by Edge's shirt.

 

"So... are we dating now?" Edge asked quietly when his brother's doppelganger had finally calmed down. Comic and Red immediately flushed their respective magic colours. The slightly taller of the two skeletons looked off to the side, his face taken over by doubts a few seconds later.

"we've been over this already, comic. we want you, you want us. we're dating." Red mumbled embarrassedly but tried to put as much strength into the statement as possible. Edge nodded, pressing his teeth against Comic's. The shorter skeleton flushed brightly and let out a soft, happy sound, kissing back gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
